The fear of
by DarkAngelVengeance
Summary: Remus is using boggarts again. This time Harry can't get away.What is his fear. Ronbashing
1. Chapter 1

**The fear of being unloved**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the DADA classroom. The upside is Remus was teaching again, the downside was it's with Slytherin.

"Hello, Professor." They exclaimed in unison. Remus smiled and replied "We'll start when the rest of the class comes." The class then piles in.

" I trust you remember what to do with a boggart," He starts, the class groaned "All of those who didn't get a chance will get one over the next week" Remus chance a glance at the trio. Hermione beamed, Ron was neutral, and Harry paled.

'oh no' Harry thought ' I can't face that now' He followed Remus and the class.

" I think we'll start with Mr. Potter" Harry heard him decide. He gulped but walked forward.

**A/N: Cliffie! What do you think his fear is.**

**R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. Ask Google**_

Remus opened the trunk and gasped as 4 figures, 3 _very_ familiar, climbed out. They all turned to Harry, who was very pale.

"I shouldn't have died for you," Lily snarled "I should have handed you over!"

"You truly are worthless," James snapped "You can't even stop Voldemort to save lives" Harry was starting to cry.

"I shouldn't have taken the cup with you," Cedric sneered "You got me Murdered by You-Know-Who's servant!" This is where Harry started shaking, 'No, no, no! Why isn't Moony stopping this!' He wondered.

Than Sirius finally spoke up, "I should have stayed at home," His voice in a growl "I died trying to rescue you, you ungrateful freak!" with that Harry ran. He left a very confused class behind.

**A/N: It's a wonder no one uses this for harry.**

**R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did Harry would have told Ron fuck off in GoF.**_

Remus was too__shocked to do something. He snapped out of it when, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy yelled "Why didn't you do anything, you're the professor!" and ran after Harry.

*::~::*

Draco ran to the one place he knew Harry would go. He stopped at the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, And was assured by the sobbing he heard. Draco ran up the steps 2 at a time.

"Harry?" Harry stopped crying, looking up to see Draco. They had been secret friends since that summer, when both had ran to the Leaky Cauldron, severely injured. Not even Ron or Hermione knew. "yes." He replied.

"What happened, Why did they say that?" Draco asked as he put an arm around Harry's shoulder.

" The boggart animated my nightmares, that I've been having since Sirius fell through the veil." Harry whispered as he reduced to sobs again. Draco just held him.

*::~::*

Ron and Hermione were baffled. They looked between Moony and the door. 'why had Malfoy react that way' they thought before running after them.

They heard the sobs coming from the tower. They look at each other before walking up the stairs slowly.

**A/N: yet another cliffie! How do Ron and Hermione react!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions.**_

They cautiously looked in and saw the last thing they expected. Draco Malfoy holding a sobbing Harry Potter.

Hermione gasped and Ron, obviously outraged, shouted "OI" Harry stopped crying and tried to move, but Draco tightened his grip.

"What are you doing, ferret," He hissed, "Harry is our friend, not yours." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and tugged. Draco growled and punched him.

"Hate to break it to you, But he's my friend, too" He stated. Hermione was shocked, Harry didn't defend Ron. Draco turned to her and, in a neutral voice, queried "What do you have to say, Granger"

"I don't have a problem with your friendship. I just disapprove of Ron's actions." She told them hastily "Do you think you could go and speak with Remus, He feels really bad about not helping." Hermione pleaded with Harry. He looked at her and nodded.

**A/N:** **Ron is a big git, but Hermione is sympathetic.**

**R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own this!NO I DON'T. Don't sue me**_

They slowly walked over to the DADA professor, minus Hermione who took Ron to the Hospital Wing.'Remus felt bad about not helping. I'll have to explain this." Harry thought

/-::~::-\

Remus was sulking beside the boggart's trunk 'How could I be so stupid!' He mentally scolded himself as he heard a soft knocking on the door. "come in."

/-::~::-\

At that, Harry and Draco walked in. Harry decided to break the silence "Moony" Draco gave him a weird look " I need to explain."

"Yes, you do." Remus informed him, not turning around.

"Well, you know how Sirius died, right," Harry started, Remus nodded "I've been having nightmares, where my parents, Cedric, and Sirius come out of _that_ veil," He was crying now, Draco put a comforting arm around his shoulder " and they always say those things. I try to convince myself they aren't true. The nightmares always broke after Padfoot," another weird look "calls me a-a freak." his voice broke an he was sobbing.

"Harry," Remus started "Why didn't you tell me, cub" this time Draco was completely lost.

"OK, OK, OK, will someone explain the nicknames here" He demanded.

"long story." they replied in unison. Draco huffed as they explained the nicknames and the murauders.

/-::~::-\

Hermione waited patiently for Ron to awake. When he did she glared at him

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron questioned.

"Don't 'Mione me, how could you do that to Harry?" Hermione shrieked at him. Than it dawned on Ron as he snarled "I was trying to get him from Ferret-face."

"Don't talk about him like that, he's changed for the better, unlike you!" She fumed and left a very angry Ron behind

**A/N: 'Mione and Harry leave Ron to his jealous rage**

**R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: The character's belong to J. K. Rowling. Lucky her.**_

"Cub, I knew your parents and Sirius, a lot of people knew Cedric Diggory, they would never say those things." Remus explained, finally turning around to see both boy fast asleep.

He smiled as Hermione asked to come in. Remus gladly accepted.

*~/\~*

Hermione opened the door and smiled as she saw Harry and Draco asleep in each others arms.

"Maybe now Harry will sleep peacefully, Moony," She started quietly, "He's finally faced his fears." They nodded and watched the two peaceful looking boys.

_***~END~***_

**A/N: finally done! See you all later, and don't forget...**

**R&R!**


End file.
